Misunderstanding
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto is avoiding Gaara. Gaara gets tired of it and corners him demanding answers. The problem isn't what he thought, actually it isn't really a problem. The misunderstandings continue as Gaara is later faced with a decision of his own, and is confused about how to approach Naruto about it. NaruGaaNaru, request fic,MPreg Yaoi
1. Part 1

_**Misunderstanding**_

**Okay so this is a request fic for: sasunarufan20. **

**Plot: Naruto wants to take their relationship to the next level, but feels uncomfortable talking to Gaara about it. He begins to avoid Gaara. Gaara thinks Naruto no longer as feelings for him and becomes worried about where their relationship is headed if Naruto won't talk to him. As things progress Gaara decides to show his love for Naruto, by becoming pregnant? LOTS of misunderstandings.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Pairing: NaruGaaNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: sasunarufan20**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 1: The Next Step_

He was at his limit! Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to just hurry up and do it, but he couldn't. What if Gaara wasn't ready? What if he didn't want to do it? Naruto wasn't willing to risk his three month relationship with him all because he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Sure they kissed, a lot, and they masturbated together but that didn't mean that Gaara was ready for the final step.

Naruto sighed, his thoughts had been running around in circles for over a week now and he just couldn't seem to get anything in order. If he wasn't so scared of scaring Gaara, or putting him off he would just come straight out and admit what was wrong. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't willing to risk anything. He loved Gaara and wanted to stay with him, even if that meant he had to go without sex.

"Naruto," Gaara's quiet voice drew Naruto from his thoughts causing the blonde to jump slightly. Turning around rigidly Naruto forced himself to smile at his boyfriend. Jade eyes narrowed at the false grin. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gaara demanded.

Naruto had been avoiding him lately and honestly Gaara was getting sick of it. If there was a problem he would prefer Naruto just come out and say it. Because of his stiff attitude and tendency to run from him over the last week Gaara has been feeling unease. His worry has even drifted into paranoia thinking that Naruto no longer cares for him and wants to leave him.

Naruto laughed nervously before saying, "Nothing's wrong! I was just startled is all. Did you need something Gaara?"

The redhead stared at the blonde for a moment, his jade green eyes boring into Naruto's sapphire blue. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Gaara suddenly said.

Blue eyes widened and Naruto's mouth opened and shut several times like a fish. "What?" he finally managed to say. "I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are!" Gaara insisted. "You wo'nt look me in the eyes, you don't want to be alone with me, and you are always so stiff around me. What is going on?" Naruto gulped, was Gaara going to force it out of him, here, now? No, he couldn't discuss this now, not at campus. "Do you no longer want to be with me?" Gaara whispered.

"What!" Naruto shouted, his nerves literally flying out of the window with that one question. "Where did you get that idea?"

"What else am I supposed to think about how you've been acting?" Gaara retorted with tears collecting in his eyes. "You don't tell me anything!"

"I want to have sex!" Naruto shouted. People passing them by stopped and started whispering at them. Blushing Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him away, "Come here a minute." Gaara, who was as red as his hair, followed behind Naruto quietly. The two made their way to the parking lot, where less people were. Going over to Naruto's blue F-150 Ford he leaned against the tailgate and sighed. Releasing Gaara's hand Naruto looked down at his feet. "I don't want to break up, just the opposite," Naruto looked up and looked into Gaara's eyes, "I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"Oh, okay," Gaara said with a shrug.

"Wait, what?" Naruto gaped at the redhead who was standing in front of him calmly. "Is that all you have to say about this?"

Gaara blushed and looked away. "Well it isn't like you're the only one that wants to do it," Gaara mumbled. "I mean I've been ready to take the last step for a while, but never did because I thought you weren't ready." Turning so he was looking at Naruto again he said, "I'm a guy to you know. I have the same needs. Of course I want to sleep with you."

Naruto was stunned. Did this mean all his worrying was pointless? Did he really spend an entire week avoiding his boyfriend over something that was so simply solved? Naruto felt like a total idiot. Slumping against his truck he let out a relieved sigh.

Gaara observed the blonde for a moment before closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and smiled at him. "Do you have any more lectures today?" he asked softly.

Blue eyes looked into green and Naruto's arms wrapped around Gaara's waist. They were the same height and fit together like two puzzle pieces. "No," Naruto answered placing a chaste kiss to Gaara's lips.

"Then, how about we go to your place?" Gaara smiled grinding into Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip to keep from moaning. "Get in," Naruto said unlocking his truck. With another chaste kiss Gaara released Naruto and went to the passenger side of the truck. Naruto climbed into the driver's side and soon they were leaving the college campus and heading towards Naruto's apartment.

_xXx Misunderstandings xXx_

Parking the truck in front of the complex, Naruto and Gaara got out of the vehicle, and made their way to the stairs. Both were feeling rather nervous, the weight of what they were about to do weighing heavily down on them as they drew nearer and nearer to Naruto's front door. Reaching the wooden barrier that separated them from privacy and the rest of the world the two stilled and looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked not moving to unlock the door.

Gaara took a deep breath, moved closer to Naruto, and whispered in his ear, "Open the door so I can get out of these clothes."

Naruto gulped before quickly unlocking the door and opening it. He went inside only to feel himself be pushed against the wall and have Gaara's lips cover his. Instantly Naruto's arms wrapped around Gaara, pulling him closer. Gaara kicked the door shut before wrapping his arms around Naruto. Their tongues met in a heated tangle as they removed each other's jackets and shirts, parting only to pull the material over their heads.

"Nn, Naruto," Gaara moaned softly as Naruto's hands kneaded his ass. They pushed off the wall and stumbled through the apartment until they found Naruto's room. Tripping into the room they somehow found the bed. Gaara pinned Naruto beneath him and breaking the kiss began to feather kisses across his jaw and down to his throat. Sucking on Naruto's pulse point he relished in the sounds escaping his blonde's lips.

"Gaara-ah," Naruto groaned threading his fingers through red hair. Gaara smirked before moving down Naruto's body and capturing one of his nipples between his teeth. "Shi-ah," Naruto moaned as pleasurable pain raced along his nerves. Gaara continued down Naruto's body until he came to his jeans. With a devilish smirk Gaara unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. "Wait," Naruto halted Gaara before he could pull his jeans down. "You too," Naruto husked.

Gaara groaned but stood so Naruto could remove his pants. After the redhead was naked he stripped Naruto of the remainder of his clothes and climbed on top of Naruto so that his face was level with Naruto's erection, and his hard on was level with Naruto's face. Gaara slowly worked Naruto into his mouth, sucking and licking slowly.

Naruto groaned before licking along Gaara's tip. Naruto licked along Gaara's entire length before taking it into his mouth and sucking. The two concentrated on bringing to other closer and closer to the edge as well as trying to not lose control. When Gaara felt a finger enter him he gasped and released Naruto's length.

"Naru, wha-ah!" Gaara moaned as a second finger was added. It wasn't like either of them were virgins, but still it had been a while since either had done anything beside jack off. "Ahnn, Naruto," Gaara moaned unable to do anything with Naruto teasing both his prostate and his cock.

Releasing Gaara's erection, Naruto removed his fingers, and moved so he was hovering over Gaara's back. "Gaara," Naruto husked into the redhead's ear.

"Nn, please Naru," Gaara begged rubbing his ass against Naruto's hard on.

"Fu-ah-ck," Naruto gasped. Pulling back he spread Gaara's cheeks and aligned himself with his twitching entrance. Slowly he pushed inside him, both gasping at the intense feeling of becoming one.

"Naru, ah god Naruto," Gaara moaned as Naruto's tip slid along his prostate. "Move, now, please!"

"Okay," Naruto agreed pulling out then thrusting back in. Both moaned out loud at the sensation. Naruto's pace was steady and strong as he drove into Gaara's heat over and over, bringing them both to the edge.

"Naruto!" Gaara called out as he came without his front even being touched.

Gaara's walls clamped down on Naruto driving him over the edge. "Gaara," Naruto groaned as he buried himself to the hilt and spilled his seed deep inside him. The two collapsed onto the bed, panting and sweaty. "I love you Gaara," Naruto whispered kissing Gaara's shoulder.

"I love you too Naruto," Gaara returned. Naruto slowly pulled out causing Gaara to shiver. Suddenly Naruto found himself on his back looking up at a hungry redhead. "My turn," Gaara growled before claiming Naruto's lips. Naruto groaned and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders as he felt a slickened finger enter him and tease his whole.

"Gaara," Naruto moaned as a second finger slipped inside of him. "Ahn, Gaara-ah, so good," he called clinging to his lover.

"Mm, Naruto," Gaara whispered pulling his fingers out and aligning himself with Naruto's entrance. "Naruto," Gaara called. Dazed blue eyes opened and looked into aroused green. Keeping their eyes locked Gaara slowly enter the blonde beneath him.

"Fu-ah," Naruto grunted. It had been so long since he had someone inside of him. "Nnh, ahn, Gaara."

"Shh," Gaara soothed kissing Naruto softly. Once he was fully inside he stilled and waited until Naruto was ready.

"Mm," Naruto shifted his hips after a while. "Okay, move," he instructed kissing Gaara. Gaara pulled out to his tip before thrusting forward. "Ah!" the first thrust found his prostate instantly causing Naruto to arch off the bed. Gaara smirked and aimed for the same spot repeatedly. "Gaara, Gaara, oh god, Gaara," Naruto's mouth ran away with him.

"Naruto," Gaara groaned, his release coming quickly.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he came. Gaara grunted with the force that Naruto's walls clamped down on him, drawing his climax from him.

Pulling out Gaara fell next to Naruto his breathing coming in short ragged breathes. "So, why were you avoiding me again?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Naruto answered. The two smiled and kissed, curling up in the other's arms and drifting off to sleep.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so the next chapter shall deal with the second misunderstanding, Gaara's need to express his love for Naruto. (Still not sure how I'm going to do this, but I'm sure I'll think of something by next week!)**

**Hope you like it so far sasunaru20! **

**Voice: Now all you people, get reviewing!**


	2. Part 2

_**Misunderstanding**_

**Okay so this is late in coming because my computer decided it didn't want to start (for those who didn't know). Oh there is a time skip between the first part and this one.**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: sasunarufan20**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 2: Gaara's Dilemma_

They had graduated about two years ago and both entered their desired fields. Naruto was a teacher, following in the footsteps of his guardian. Gaara had successfully managed to get accepted into a law firm. The two had been living together ever since graduation, and last spring they had gotten married.

The click of the front door opening warned Gaara that Naruto was home from work. Quickly closing the screen on his laptop Gaara left the office and met Naruto in the living room. "Welcome home," he said softly as he hugged him close and kissed him.

"I'm home," Naruto answered breaking free from the hug and kiss. "How was work?"

Gaara sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "Filing, evidence research, and phone calls the normal stuff," Gaara responded. "How was class?"

"I swear those kids don't even understand what literature is for!" Naruto ranted. "Would it kill them to pick up a book and actually read it instead of just looking at the pages?" Naruto was a literature teacher for the eighth grade. He was quickly finding that young teenagers were a handful. "You know sometimes I'm happy that male couples can't have children."

Gaara flinched unnoticeably with Naruto's comment. Instead of answering the redhead stood and went into the kitchen. The kitchen had dark cabinets and a gun metal grey tile mosaic on the walls, matching the marble counters. Stainless steel appliances and a black tile floor finished it all off.

Standing in front of the sink the image of his laptop screen right before he closed it popped into his head. '_Advances in Male Pregnancy'_ scrolled across the article. True Gaara realized Naruto's words didn't mean he hated children and never wanted them, but it still hurt Gaara to hear him say things like that. Gaara, like many people, wanted children; more accurately he wanted Naruto's child. A bright hyperactive kid with blue eyes and a sunny smile, a small secretive smile crept across Gaara's face. Yeah that sounded perfect to him. Then his smile fell with the memory of Naruto's words. How could he possibly approach the subject of even adoption, let alone artificial pregnancy, with Naruto's present attitude?

"Everything alright Gaara?" Naruto asked from his place in the entrance to the kitchen.

Startled the redhead jumped slightly before turning around and saying, "Yeah, why?"

Blue eyes narrowed on green, "Because you've been standing there in front of the sink like a zombie for the past five minutes." Moving into the kitchen Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and rested his forehead against his. "What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara forced a smile and slipped out of Naruto's arms. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking about what to make for dinner is all." It was a really bad lie, and one Naruto quickly saw through.

"Care to try that again?" Naruto suggested leaning his hip against the counter.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately is all," Gaara answered. It was the truth, though vague and dodging the topic. When he heard Naruto sigh he knew the blonde had given up trying to pry information from him, for now. Gaara knew that his spouse would undoubtedly bring the subject up again; the problem was how to avoid answering completely.

"Iruka-sensei called me today," Naruto changed the topic himself. Gaara hummed softly letting Naruto know he was listening as he pulled out some chicken and began to chop it up. "He said that Kakashi-sensei and him are going on a road trip and will be stopping by at some point. He wants to know when a good time for the both of us is so they can schedule their visit at that point."

Gaara paused in cubing the chicken and considered his schedule. "I'm not involved in any cases right now so any weekend would be good for me," he answered as he returned to chopping.

"That's what I thought to, but I wasn't sure," Naruto said moving to the fridge. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Chop up the vegetables," Gaara answered.

"Got it," Naruto reached in and grabbed carrots, celery, onions, and fresh peas. Bringing the vegetables to the sink he began to rinse them before chopping them up or shelling them.

_xXx Misunderstanding xXx_

The two sat in the living room on their sofa watching a moving and enjoying a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup. With it getting closer to winter Gaara was making more soups and stews. He knew Naruto liked them and they were easy to make, which went well with their normally crammed schedules.

Their living room wasn't anything special, dark tan walls with a cream trim, and two windows. The sofa, a deep chocolate color, sat underneath the windows and across from it was the entertainment center. Pictures of them, their friends, their wedding, and other random times sat on the top of the entertainment center and hung on the walls.

The tan continued down the hall that lead to the bathroom and the three bedrooms, two of which were offices at the moment. One office was Gaara's and the walls were painted a deep red. A sleek metal and glass desk, metal books shelves, and a black rolling computer chair made up the furniture. The second office was painted a sunset orange, and the desk and bookshelves were all a light oak. Their bedroom was painted a soft blue, one of two colors they could agree on, and their bedroom set was a cherry wood. Their bathroom was painted sea green, the second color they agreed on.

The house itself was a single level rather standard house. Painted a soft tan with a chain-link fence all the way around the nice sized yard it fit in very well with its suburban surroundings. The lawn was mowed down and Naruto had continued his love for plants and planted a small flower garden along the front of the house. Shrubs and trees, also planted by Naruto, were situated throughout the yard for shade and of course curb appeal. It wasn't much, but it was theirs and they had put everything they had into bringing it up from the disaster it had been when they purchased it off auction.

"Care to tell me what's really been bothering you?" Naruto asked halfway through their movie.

Gaara sighed, he knew this was coming, and he hadn't been able to come up with a single good counter measure some lawyer he was. "Promise not to freak?" Gaara queried looking over to Naruto.

Naruto gave him a confused expression, "Why would I freak?"

That was also an expected answer from Naruto. Taking a deep breath Gaara said, "Have you ever considered having children?"

If Naruto's eyes could get any bigger Gaara would have liked to know. Stunned blue eyes looked into his uneasy green. After a moment of probably Naruto's brain trying to catch up he said, "I would be lying if I said no. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait here," Gaara instructed. Getting up from the couch Gaara walked down that hall until he reached the second door on the left. Opening up the door he went to his desk and grabbed his laptop. Bringing the computer back out to living room he retook his seat beside Naruto and pulled up the site he had been looking at before his spouse came home. "Here," he said handing the laptop over to Naruto.

Without question Naruto took the computer and began to read the article, his eyes slowly getting bigger and bigger with each paragraph he read. '_Great advancements have been made in male pregnancy, including the ability to create an embryo from two sperm cells removing the need for an egg downer for male male couples._'

"Gaara," Naruto looked over to his husband with wary eyes. If he was right then what had been bothering Gaara wasn't what he wanted to say but how Naruto had been talking. "Are you saying you want to have kids?"

Gaara bit his bottom lip, here was the moment of truth. "Yes," he answered. "You don't have to be the one to carry it, I can! I just-" Before he could finish he found himself wrapped in Naruto's arms. "Naruto?"

"I love you Gaara," Naruto said holding the redhead closer to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had been considering this. Just because I'm frustrated with the kids at school doesn't mean I wouldn't want a kid of our own!"

Gaara smiled and returned the embrace. "So does that mean you're okay with it?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely," Naruto answered. Pulling away he smiled at his husband, "But are you sure you want to be 'mommy'?"

A deep red blush covered Gaara's face at Naruto words. "Baka," he growled pushing at the blonde's shoulder playfully. Resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder he said, "If I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't have said it. I would prefer being the one to do it then have some strange woman do it."

"Oh, but don't you think our house could use a feminine touch?" Naruto joked. Truth be told they did have the money for something like a surrogate mother. Naruto had quite the inheritance from his parents, that he had barely touched, and so did Gaara. It was just that both of them believed in working for what they wanted. The only thing the money had paid for was their college and the joint purchase and remodeling of the house, and there was still a great amount left over. The soft growl that came from Gaara told Naruto exactly what he thought of that idea. "Okay, sorry sorry," Naruto soothed. "So how about we contact Sakura and Tsunade-baa-chan tomorrow and set up an appointment?"

Gaara's eyes widened as he raised his head to look at Naruto. "So soon?" he asked.

"These things take time," Naruto answered. "It would be better to start as soon as possible."

"Okay then," Gaara responded. Naruto smiled and continued to hold Gaara close to him as they watched the movie.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay so the next chapter shall be the consultation and the beginning of this little journey. I hope you are all enjoying it so far and please review!**


	3. Part 3

_**Misunderstanding**_

**I'm sorry this is late! A lot has been happening. **

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: sasunarufan20**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 3: Appointment_

"You know when you called me I was a little shocked," Tsunade drawled as she looked over to the two boys sitting across from her. Sure if she had thought about it she would have seen this particular day coming, but she hadn't thought about it. No that's wrong; she didn't want to think about it. "So which one of you will be playing Mom?" she asked. She was pretty sure she already knew which but she figured it would be a good idea to verify just in case.

"Um," Gaara had a light blush dusting his cheeks, "I will."

Yep, she guessed right. "Okay, then I'm going to need to do a full physical and run several blood tests before we can even think about going through with the procedure," Tsunade informed. "Naruto you are welcome to stay with Gaara the entire time, actually it is preferred."

The blonde smiled and grasped Gaara's hand. "Don't worry baa-chan I don't plan to leave his side," Naruto reassure.

"I didn't think you would," she said standing up and going to the door. "I'll send Sakura in with a gown for Gaara." With that Tsunade left her office leaving the two boys alone together.

Gaara released a wary sigh. He had been so high strung and stressed out since three days ago when Naruto had made the appointment that he hadn't been able to get much rest. The fact that Naruto was close with Tsunade-sensei meant they could be seen quickly, without having to waste time on needless questions and paperwork about their relationship.

For the first time since arriving Gaara allowed his eyes to scan the office they were waiting in. It didn't seem much different from the last time he had visited. The walls were still cherry wood paneled, certificates and diplomas awarded to Tsunade-sensei were hung up, and there were also bookshelves lining one wall. A quick scan of titles told Gaara they were the usual medical journals, as well as some books specializing in the doctor's specific field. Her desk was a large wooden antique and the rest of the furniture matched it well.

"Don't worry Gaara Tsunade's the best," Naruto mistook his silence for nerves.

"I know," Gaara smiled over to his husband. "I'm just tired. Work and all of this has been keeping me busy."

Naruto's blue eyes softened. Reaching up he caressed Gaara's cheek. "You know I'm here to help right?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Gaara responded. Naruto smiled and leaned over the chair. Gaara, realizing what Naruto was doing, met him halfway and their lips touched. The kiss was soft but lingering, conveying their emotions to each other.

"Uh, sorry I should have knocked first," Sakura said from the doorway. "I'll just leave this here, please change into it." With that the pink haired woman left the standard bland hospital gown on a chair beside the door and quickly left.

Gaara and Naruto, having broken apart at the sound of Sakura's voice, blushed before laughing. Gaara stood from his seat and went over to the gown. Quickly stripping he changed into the hideous material before turning back to Naruto. Jade eyes widened at the sight of a devious smirk on Naruto's lips. "What?" the redhead demanded.

"Nothing, just enjoying the show," Naruto shrugged as he got up. Gaara blushed brighter with Naruto's words. The blonde crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Soon you'll be a bit too big for me to do this, won't you?"

"Baka," Gaara hissed playfully as he broke out of Naruto's arms and opened the door. Naruto frowned but followed after him.

"This way," Sakura said as they entered the hallways. She led them silently to an exam room where Tsunade was already waiting.

"Okay Gaara sit down and let's get this started," she instructed. With a deep breath Gaara moved onto the table and Naruto took a seat on one of the two other chairs available. "Relax, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

_xXx Misunderstandings xXx_

Tsunade removed her gloves and turned to her computer. After typing in several things, she swiveled back around, and smiled at the redhead sitting on the edge of the exam table. "Well physically there is nothing wrong with you that will keep you from being able to go through with the pregnancy," she informed them. "All we need to do is wait for the blood tests to come back then we'll be able to make the appointment for everything." Standing she went over to Gaara and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You're halfway there. Just keep calm and everything will work out."

"Thanks Tsunade-sensei," Gaara smiled.

"Don't mention it," she responded before turning to Naruto and frowning. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"What? What do you mean baa-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Tsunade sighed and moved over to her computer. "I got an email from Jiraiya, it seems you haven't informed him about any of this," sharp honey colored eyes pinned the blonde where he sat. "I would think he'd be the first person you'll call as soon as you get home. Correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto bowed his head like a child receiving a scolding.

"Good, now why don't you two get out of here," Tsunade waved them away. "I have other patients to see to."

"Thank you," Gaara and Naruto said as they stood and went back to her office. Gaara changed back into his own clothes and the two left the building.

"That wasn't so bad," Naruto smiled over to Gaara as they got into Naruto's car and headed home. "I can't wait to see what our kid will look like!"

Gaara couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. "I'm not even carrying yet and you're already hyped up."

"Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked with a small pout. "I can't be excited about our child?"

Gaara shook his head, "No, I think it's cute."

Blue eyes widened before a blush dusted Naruto's cheeks. "You know I'm not cute," he mumbled.

Now a sinister, but sexy, look entered Gaara's eyes. "Oh but you are," he whispered as he leaned over. His tongue snaked out and licked the shell of Naruto's ear, "Especially when you are blushing like that."

Naruto's hand flew to his ear, "Gaara I'm driving!" A soft laugh drifted to his ears as the redhead returned to his seat and remained silent the rest of the way home. The blonde grumbled under his breath as they drove.

When they arrived at their house Naruto parked the car then they walked up to the door. "I'm going to start dinner," Gaara said heading for the kitchen. He got five steps before he was pinned to the wall. "Wha? Ahnn," Gaara's question was short lived as Naruto sucked on his neck. "Dinner?"

"Later," Naruto answered as he moved to Gaara's lips and sealed them with his own. "This is your own fault," he growled.

"I know," Gaara smirked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and drew him closer. His smirk grew as he felt Naruto's arousal rub against his own. It was nice to know that he could still excite his blonde so quickly. "Bedroom," Gaara managed to gasp out between air stealing kisses.

"Mm, okay," Naruto husked. The two broke apart and quickly made their way to the bedroom.

_xXx Misunderstandings xXx_

Naruto and Gaara were seated at the kitchen table eating dinner when the phone started to ring. With a sigh and an eye roll Naruto got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"_So when did you plan to call me?"_ Jiraiya demanded over the line.

Blue eyes widened as Tsunade's words drifted to the forefront of his mind. "Oops, sorry I meant to call you when we got home but I got… sidetracked," Naruto glared over to Gaara who blushed and concentrated on the food in front of him.

"_I see,"_ Jiraiya sighed. "_So care to explain when you started seeing someone other than Gaara_?"

"Huh?" Naruto chocked on the water he had taken a sip of. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"_Tsunade said you were at the clinic looking into fertility procedures,"_ Jiraiya answered. _"So who is she?"_

"Wait," Naruto leaned against the fridge, his mind reeling from Jiraiya's complete misunderstanding of the situation. "You think that I'm cheating on Gaara because I made an appointment with Tsunade-baa-chan?" Gaara's eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat to press his ear beside Naruto's and listened in on the conversation.

"_I'm wrong?" _

"Dead wrong!" Naruto yelled. "We were looking into artificial pregnancy for Gaara. How could you assume I'm with someone else?"

"_Gaara's a guy and last time I checked guys don't have kids_," Jiraiya explained, "_I just assumed I guess."_

"That's one hell of an assumption," Gaara growled bitterly.

Naruto sighed, "With today's medical advancements it is possible. Though there is quite a bit of things to deal with before you can actually become pregnant I guess."

"_Oh, so when will I be able to see my great-god child?"_ Jiraiya asked with excitement.

"I promise to let you know," Naruto said.

"_You better,"_ Jiraiya warned. _"Anyways hi Gaara and have a nice night you two."_

"Bye," Naruto hung up the phone and wrapped his arms around the redhead pouting beside him. "Sorry about that," he whispered as he kissed the hollow of Gaara's throat. "I didn't expect him to jump to such a conclusion."

Gaara sighed and leaned into Naruto's body. "It's okay. I guess it's only natural to think that."

"You are so understanding," Naruto smiled.

"Of course I am," Gaara smirked, "Now can we finish dinner?"

"Can't I hold you a bit longer?" Naruto pouted.

"Later," Gaara said slipping from Naruto's arms and going back over to the table. Naruto sighed and joined him. As Naruto watched Gaara eat he pictured him with a swollen stomach and couldn't help the pleased smile that slipped into place. "What are you thinking about?"

"The future," Naruto answered as he picked up his chopsticks and started in on his own food. Gaara lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He had been with Naruto long enough to know not to question his strange mannerisms.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay first I would like to apologize for skipping the bedroom scene but with everything that's been going on lately I figured I would play it safe for now. If sasunarufan20 wants it though I will add it and replace this chapter. **

**Voice: Now that that is out of the way you see the review box below? Well start typing and review!**

**Me: That is if you want to.**

**Voice: Even if you don't want to.**

**Me: Don't force them!**

**Voice: *glares* It's her birthday so be nice and review!**

**Me: That's low.**


	4. Part 4

_**Misunderstanding**_

**Hello! I'm sorry this is a little late, but I was on the road for eleven hours yesterday driving from Oregon to LA. As you can imagine I haven't really had the time to be writing. But now I'm relaxing so I'm going to get this going. **

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: sasunarufan20**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Part 4: Pregnancy_

_First term…_

Two AM, Gaara and Naruto were sleeping in bed peacefully. Suddenly, Gaara jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet he started to throw up. Within in seconds Naruto was kneeling beside him and rubbing his back. Gaara had been officially declared pregnant three weeks ago, and he was just starting to enjoy the "joys" of pregnancy. His "morning sickness" had started about two days ago, though in Gaara's case morning sickness wasn't the right term. He seemed to throw up around the middle of the night.

"Do you need some water?" Naruto asked as Gaara finally settled down.

"Yeah," Gaara said tiredly, "That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll go get it." Naruto stood and went to the kitchen. Pulling a glass down from the cupboard, he turned the faucet on, after waiting for the water to get really cold, he filled the glass, shut the faucet off, and took the glass back to Gaara. He found the redhead back in bed when he entered the room. "Here you go," Naruto said handing the glass over.

"Thanks," Gaara mumbled as he picked the glass of water up and began to sip it. Tsunade had instructed him to not guzzle water when he got sick but to sip it slowly. She said it would help keep him hydrated. She had also assured them that some sickness at the beginning of the pregnancy was normal.

Naruto was actually more worried than Gaara was. Whenever Gaara got sick Naruto would remain beside him until Gaara had to practically chase him away. Sure Gaara knew that Naruto was just worried about it, but having him hover around him was just annoying sometimes! If Naruto was this frazzled in only the first trimester Gaara feared for how he would act during the second and third trimesters.

"Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked from beside him.

Still, even with Naruto's overly protective and worried behavior Gaara just couldn't be angry with him. Naruto was worried for him; he was being protective of him and their unborn child. How could he be angry at him for that? "Yes, I'm feeling better," Gaara answered leaning over and kissing Naruto's cheek. "Thanks for the water."

"No problem," Naruto smiled as he collected Gaara in his arms and held him close. "Anything for you and my little girl."

"I still can't believe you wanted a girl," Gaara laughed. "I was sure you would want a boy."

"Hmm, yeah but a girl with your red hair would be cute!" Naruto chirped.

Gaara couldn't help but feel there was another reason for Naruto's desire to have a girl. Naruto's mother had been a gorgeous redhead. A fiery woman with a sharp tongue, Kushina was amazing according to everyone who knew her. Unfortunately Naruto never did know her; she died giving birth to him. Gaara knew Naruto genuinely wanted their child, but he figured the desire for a girl was driven by his desire to have a piece of his mother in his life. If it was what Naruto wanted then Gaara actually hoped their girl had his red hair. He wanted Naruto to have everything, and he wasn't against having a girl.

"I hope she's like your mother," Gaara whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked his eyes growing wide with Gaara's words.

"I hope our little girl looks like your mother," Gaara smiled up at Naruto. "Then she'll be the most beautiful baby girl."

Naruto's eyes softened and he hugged Gaara close to him, being careful of his stomach. "Leave it to you to understand me so well," Naruto whispered. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into Naruto's frame pretending he didn't feel the slight moisture on his shoulder.

_xXx Misunderstandings xXx_

"We are not painting the room pink!" Gaara and Naruto shouted at Sakura and Ino.

"Why not?" the girls complained.

Gaara sighed and Naruto frowned. Sakura and Ino had come over to help them take care of the nursery. They had combined their offices, and now where turning Naruto's old office into the nursery. It was closer to their bedroom so they figured it was the better choice for their daughter's bedroom. When they started to discuss colors for the walls Ino and Sakura had pulled out several choices of pink.

"Look it can be any other color but pink," Naruto said. "Purple, yellow, light green, anything but pink."

"I actually was think more of a mural," Gaara spoke up.

"Really?" Ino asked. "I guess we could ask Sai to do it."

"Oh I'm sure he'll do it," Sakura smirked.

"What kind of mural did you want?" Naruto asked looking over to his husband who was sipping on some Gatorade.

Gaara set the bottle aside and considered the image he had in his head. "I was thinking something along the lines of a fairy tale. Fairies, unicorns, animals, and flowers. You know something she can grow up with for a while. We also don't have to stick to just one color then."

"I love it!" Ino squealed.

"I'll call Sai," Sakura said. Five minutes later Sakura was off the phone and Sai was on his way to their place.

When the ravened haired artist arrived Naruto led him to the room and allowed him to figure out what he was going to need. Gaara explained in further detail what he wanted, but left most of the placement details to Sai himself. Sai was a professional designer. He painted ads, signs, houses, and he had his own gallery that he made lots of money from.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked leaning against a wall.

"I can do it," Sai said with an emotionless voice.

"How much is it going to cost?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing," Sakura chirped. Sai looked over to her like she was crazy. "You're going to do it as their baby shower present, right?"

Sai easily picked up on what Sakura was meaning. "Of course," he said not daring to go against the pink hair woman. "I'll start getting the supplies and should be able to start in two days. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Gaara said. "You can work on it while we're at work. I can't be around the fumes so it's best that way."

"Okay," Sai said with a nod.

_xXx Misunderstandings xXx_

_Second Term…_

"Where is it?" Gaara growled as he dug through the cupboards. "Why are we out?"

As the redhead rummaged through the cupboards and pantry Naruto walked through the front door carrying several grocery bags with him. He heard the commotion from the kitchen and made his way towards it. "Everything alright Gaara?" Naruto asked.

The pregnant man turned around and glared at the blonde. Naruto took an involuntary step back at the look. Without saying anything Gaara took the bags from Naruto and started to go through them. "Here it is," he cheered as he grabbed a package of salted tongue. He already loved the stuff before getting pregnant but now he almost lived off of it. Taking the package to the living room he sat down on the sofa and began consuming the snack.

Naruto sighed and moved to put the groceries away. He had known they were out of Gaara's favorite snack and quickly rushed to the store. The first, and only, time they had run out of the food Gaara had grown rather upset. Now Naruto made sure to keep it on stock, or to go and get it as soon as they ran out. He placed the rest of the packages he had purchased along with everything else in their proper places than moved to the living room. Sitting down on the couch Naruto instantly found Gaara cuddling up closer to him.

This was another change to the redhead. He wanted to cuddle a lot more than before. Tsunade said it was the hormones circulating in his system that he wasn't use to that were the cause. Naruto didn't particularly mind though, he actually liked having Gaara in his arms all the time.

"What are you watching?" Naruto asked kissing the back of Gaara's head.

"Something about Japan and the feudal lords," Gaara answered.

"Oh," Naruto sighed. He moved his hands so they were splayed out over Gaara's stomach. Gaara's stomach was already bulging out and Naruto thought he looked adorable; Gaara thought he looked funny. It was still too soon to feel any movement from their little girl but Gaara seemed to like it. "Love you," Naruto suddenly said.

"Love you too," Gaara returned.

_xXx Misunderstanding xXx_

Tsunade smiled as she took her stethoscope from her ears and jotted down some things in Gaara's charts. It was Gaara's weekly check up. Because male pregnancies were still rather tricky the doctor in charge monitored the man closely. In Gaara's case his supervising doctor was Tsunade. Naruto trusted her and so did Gaara. She was also the one who performed the surgery so it was only natural she follow it all the way through. Tsunade also had a personal interest in the unborn child seeing as she was basically Naruto's grandmother, well not technically but Naruto was her boy as far as she was concerned. _"Why would I entrust that baby to anyone else?"_ was Tsunade's question when asked about possibly having someone else do it. _"It's the baby of my boy, I'm the only one going to oversee your pregnancy!"_

Finished typing and writing down notes she turned back to Gaara. "Well everything looks normal. She's developing normally and you aren't experiencing any negative side effects," she said. "You both are perfectly healthy."

"That's good," Gaara said rubbing his stomach. "I would hate for a reason to worry Naruto."

Tsunade's smile lightened, "How is he coping?"

Gaara couldn't help the laugh that spilled forth. "He's good most of the time, unless I say something like I'm not feeling well or I hurt, than he goes into worry mode."

"Sounds like him," Tsunade agreed, "Though he should pull out of it. Then again he could just get worse as you get nearer to your due date." Gaara cringed at her words. That was one thing he would rather not have to experience. "Oh have you two thought of a name yet?"

"No, Naruto wants to wait a bit longer before deciding," Gaara said as he slipped his shoes on.

"Reasonable," Tsunade shrugged. "Well I have to attend to some other patients. Make sure you schedule your next appointment for next week before leaving."

"Yes ma'am," Gaara acknowledged before leaving the exam room. As he walked to the check out desk he thought about the many names that he had seen Naruto scanning over. Though he said he wanted to wait on settling on a name, he was really putting a great amount of thought into her name. '_He's hopeless,'_ Gaara snickered to himself.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the fourth chapter. Next chapter should be the last one if I have this planned out right. I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Sorry for no misunderstanding in this chapter but I just wanted to give sasunarufan20 something cutesy to make up for the lack of lemon in the last chapter.**

**Voice: Please review.**


	5. Final Part

_**Misunderstanding**_

**Here is the final chapter for this tale of Naruto and Gaara. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to those who have read and reviewed the story. As for just readers, thank you!**

**Plot Bunny: Cheyenne **

**Dedicated to: sasunarufan20**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Final Part: Little Ai_

Naruto stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he did so. He had been sitting in front of his desk all afternoon typing away. One of the great things about his job was that he could work from home if he needed to. With Gaara presently at home and on bed rest Naruto needed to be at home, despite what Gaara said otherwise.

With his stomach growling for food Naruto got up and headed for the kitchen. He entered the kitchen only to find Gaara sitting at the table eating one of his bowls of ramen. "I could have brought it to you," Naruto said as he walked to the cabinet and pulled down another bowl.

"Why?" Gaara asked with a stern tone. Naruto was sweet, but his over protective nature was starting to grate on the redhead's nerves. "I can get it myself, obviously," he said indicating the half eaten bowl of noodles, "Besides you were busy."

"Doesn't matter if I was busy or not," Naruto remarked as he poured the still hot water into the bowl. "Tsunade-baa-chan said you were to rest."

"She also said I can do what I feel I'm capable of," Gaara cut in. Naruto went to continue his argument but Gaara stood up. "Listen carefully Naruto, I don't care about whatever it is you are going to say. Just back off!" With that said Gaara walked out of the kitchen, only to return for the ramen and leave again.

Naruto stood in place staring blankly. He couldn't believe Gaara had just said that to him. He had just been worried about him and Ai, their unborn daughter. Sure he realized he might have been going a bit overboard with his protectiveness, but that couldn't be helped. It wasn't like Gaara was a woman. Male pregnancies were tricky and you never knew when something could go wrong. Naruto just felt like he had to make sure the headstrong Gaara relaxed and took it easy. Was that so wrong?

Still he did see that he had been the cause of Gaara's present mood. With a heavy sigh Naruto left his noodles on the counter and went to find his husband. Having Gaara upset was the last thing he wanted so apologizing was the best thing to do. Naruto got halfway to their bedroom door when he heard Gaara call for him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto yelled running the last part of the distance.

Gaara was on the bed clutching his stomach. "I think we should go see Tsunade," Gaara groaned. Naruto's eyes went wide, his mind filling with every negative outcome he could think of. Gaara, as if realizing what Naruto was thinking, sighed. "Naruto, your daughter wants out. Do you think we can go soon?" he asked with a smile, well as much of a smile was he could form while doubled over.

Instantly every bad thought was gone and Naruto was smiling. "Of course," he said. Rushing to the closet Naruto grabbed the bag they had prepared and the carseat they had purchased. "I'll be right back," Naruto informed Gaara as he rushed out of the room. Grabbing his keys Naruto got everything into the car before heading back into the house. Gaara was in the living room breathing deeply. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah, the contractions stopped," Gaara breathed.

"I still can't figure out why a guy would have a contraction," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Don't think about it," he said. "Come on, help me to the car."

Naruto nodded and helped Gaara out of the house. As soon as Gaara was situated in the car Naruto rushed back to the front door and locked it. Getting into the car Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself. After making sure he wasn't going to be driving in a panic he started the car, put it into gear, and backed out of the driveway. Turning left at the end of their street Naruto headed for Tsunade's clinic.

As Naruto drove he called the clinic. _"Hello you've reached the office of Doctor Tsunade, this is Sakura Haruno."_

"Sakura, it's Naruto," he said quickly. "Gaara thinks Ai's on the way. I'm bringing him in."

"_Okay, I'll have the room prepared,"_ Sakura said, _"And I'll inform Tsunade-sensei that you're on the way in. How many contractions has he had?"_

"Just the one set of…" Naruto looked over to Gaara.

"Three," Gaara answered.

"Three," Naruto repeated.

"_Okay,"_ Naruto heard what sounded like fingers typing on a keyboard_, "And his pain level?"_

Naruto looked back to Gaara, "Are you in any pain?"

"Not presently," Gaara answered, "Just a little uncomfortable."

"A one," Naruto answered, "He's just feeling uncomfortable."

"_Okay,"_ Sakura said. _"He's probably only in the first stages of labor. We'll prepare for a cesarean as soon as you arrive."_

"Thank you Sakura," Naruto said before hanging up. Leaving the ear piece in Naruto turned right off the freeway and headed two blocks before taking another right. Entering the small parking lot Naruto parked, got out of his seat, grabbed the bag in the back seat, and helped Gaara out of the front. Locking the door remotely Naruto helped Gaara to the door. A nurse came out of the doors and met them halfway with a wheelchair.

"Uzumaki-san," the woman said, "Tsunade-sensei is waiting for you both."

"Thanks," Naruto sighed, his panic slowly returning.

The nurse led them through the clinic until they got to room 8. Opening the door they were greeted by Tsunade who was all smiles. "Naruto drink this," she instructed quickly.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you need it," Tsunade explained. "Don't worry it's just water." Naruto blinked several times but did as he was told. Tsunade watched the blonde for a moment before turning to the redhead. "Okay Gara, let's get you prepared then into surgery."

Gaara nodded and after Tsunade handed him a gown and left he started to change. Naruto had to assist him, his swollen stomach made it really hard for him to dress and undress himself. Naruto slipped the gown over Gaara's head and kissed him the second his lips were in view. Gaara smiled and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked when they broke apart.

"An apology for upsetting you earlier," Naruto mumbled.

Gaara looked at his husband quizzically for a moment before laughing. "Don't worry about it," he responded before kissing Naruto again. "Relax, soon you'll get to meet your baby girl."

"Our baby girl," Naruto corrected.

"Our baby girl," Gaara repeated with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help it, he kissed Gaara again. The redhead clung to Naruto feeling safe in his arms. If he was truthful he would admit he was scared, but he couldn't do that. He knew Naruto was nervous enough for the both of them so he had to remained calm.

"I'll be right outside," Naruto whispered. Gaara's eyes widened, it appeared he didn't need to hide it. Naruto was well aware of his present state. Instead of answering Gaara just hugged Naruto tighter. "Come on," Naruto said opening the door. Gaara took a deep breath and nodded. Walking out they were led to the correct room and Naruto was told to sit on the bench outside. The doors closed and a light came on.

_xXx Misunderstanding xXx_

Naruto was a wreck by the time the light switched off and the cries of a baby were heard. Two minutes later a nurse came out holding a baby girl bundled up in a light pink blanket. She placed young Ai in Naruto's open arms and smiled at the sight of the blonde looking awe struck. "Gaara should be waking up soon once we move him back to the room. How about following me with your daughter and waiting for him there?" she offered.

Naruto nodded and quietly followed the nurse back to room 8. As Naruto sat down they wheeled Gaara in and transferred him to the bed. Tsunade came in and smiled down at the blonde man. "She's perfectly healthy, and Gaara was great," she said. "Have you called anyone?"

"Not yet, I was too scared," Naruto chuckled.

"I'll have Sakura inform everyone, you just stay here," Tsunade promised as she squeezed Naruto's shoulder and left.

_xXx Misunderstanding xXx_

Five minutes after Gaara woke up and met his daughter for the first time, people started to arrive to congratulate them. Jiraiya was the first. Following him were Kakashi and Iruka, who had rushed from their school they taught at to the clinic. Next to arrive were Ino and Choji, both wearing huge smiles. Sai was next, Sakura following him into the room. Gaara's sister, Temari, and brother, Kankuro, were the final ones to arrive.

Everyone was thrilled to see the newest member of their family. Ai was, like all new born children, pinkish and wrinkled, but everyone still found her to be the most adorable thing ever. Her eyes were squeezed shut so they didn't know what color they were, but her hair was a vibrant red. Gaara smiled over to Naruto as he held onto their daughter.

"Ai, wake up," Gaara called softly. "Come on, open your eyes and say hi to your family."

Everyone watched silently as the little girl stirred. Her small arm came up and flopped around her eyes as if she was trying to rub the sleep away from them. Slowly her eyelids opened up and deep blue eyes looked up at her parents, then over to the people surrounding them. Ai let out a small gurgled sound before smiling and hickuping.

"Hi Ai, we've been waiting for you," Naruto smiled at his daughter.

The girl looked back to her dad and held up her arms towards his face. Naruto reached down and took one of the small hands in his. Her little fingers encircled one of his larger ones and she started to laugh.

"She's so cute," Ino sighed.

"I want one," Sakura cooed.

Sai and Choji exchanged quick glances before rolling their eyes. Everyone else laughed but when the sound startled Ai and she started crying they quickly quieted.

"Okay that's enough," Tsunade said, "Everyone out. Let the new mommy and baby rest. Naruto you can stay."

Tsunade filed everyone out of the room leaving the new family alone together. Naruto sat beside Gaara and watched as his husband and child drifted off to sleep. He just couldn't imagine it. After all the misunderstandings they had gone through they were now at this point. Naruto couldn't imagine a better or happier moment in his life, except maybe the moment Gaara agreed to marry him.

Leaning over Naruto placed a kiss to Gaara's forehead. "I love you, both," he whispered.

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well sasunarufan20, did you like it? I hope the rest of you also enjoyed reading this little story. Thank you everyone for reading, and for those who have reviewed thank you!**

**Voice: Now how about reviewing and telling her what you think. Seeing as she already thanked you and all.**

**Me: Voice!**

**Voice: Sorry.**


End file.
